


Misfits

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys needed some down time, Cussing, Embarrassed Aki and Takato, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, M/M, Sort of Angsty in Places, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Just the crew having some down time together.





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the manga characters. Those belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **I have not read all the stories on LJ or ff.net. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any stories there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello mental twin! ^_^

“Hey, Suoh.” Akihito burst into the room, startling the men in the office. Asami raised an eyebrow as he was completely ignored for his head of security.

“Yes, Akihito-san?” Suoh turned in his seat.

“We’re one short tonight. Ai-chan got a sudden photo shoot for one of her top clients. She can't turn it down. Want to come? You'll be on Takato's team.”

“Unfortunately Asami-sama has business tonight that cannot be delayed.”

“Damn. Hey, what about another guard? Know anyone who would be interested? They can even switch out and join in for a few rounds.”

“Possibly. I'll give him a call.”

“Sweet. The whole place is ours tonight for Takato's birthday. His mother-in-law is watching Hiroto, so Minako's able to come, too. We just need another person for even teams. The proprietor owes me a favor for taking down the thugs threatening his clients. This is going to be epic!”

“And just what are you talking about, Akihito?” Asami did not like being kept in the dark.

Akihito walked across the room and sat down on Asami’s lap. Familiar arms wrapped around his waist. “I told you last week. Have you forgotten already, old man? Takato's birthday was yesterday. We’ve got the entire Fun Zone rented tonight. Trampolines, parkour, laser tag, and such. Everything in that building for our use tonight. The place is huge!”

“Ah. I remember. I just had the date wrong. I thought it was next weekend.”

“Nope. So don't wait up tonight. I may crash at Kou's. Oh, and Takato wants a ride in the limo. Can I borrow it?”

“Do as you wish.”

“I'll make sure it’s fully stocked, Akihito-san.”

“Thanks, Asami. Kirishima. Gotta go. I have a shoot in an hour. I hope Emi-bitch cooperates this time. Ugh. Maybe she has something dirty in her closet so I can finally get rid of her ass?” A grin crossed his face. “Or Bakeneko could scare the shit out of her into behaving. Hmmm… There’s a thought.”

Suoh and Kirishima choked on laughter as Asami only looked puzzled. _Strange_.

Akihito landed a big wet sloppy kiss on Asami's cheek before bouncing off with a laugh.

Asami wiped his face with a tissue from his desk drawer. “Brat.”

“See you tomorrow. Dinner is in the fridge with instructions on how to warm it, or Kirishima mother-hen can do it for you.”

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” He mock glared at Akihito, who only cracked another laugh.

“Oh, wait. Is Aoyama-sensei on rotation tonight, Kirishima? Maybe he can come instead of a stuffy guard?”

“No, but he has early shift tomorrow morning. He needs to get a full night's sleep tonight.”

“So nothing for you tonight, huh?”

“Why you…” Kirishima could only laugh and shake his head.

“Later.” He swept out the door with a grin. His voice carried back into the room. “Hey, Hayashida, is the car ready? I need to get there early and set up. I also have to make a stop for some eye drops. My contacts are bugging me today.”

_Damn it. His eyes. I need to get Aoyama to look at them again._

“Shiro is downstairs waiting, Takaba-sama. We'll stop at a pharmacy on the way.”

“Great. Hurry up, slow poke.”

“Yes, Takaba-sama.”

“Surround that building, Suoh. No one but his friends in or out. Watch out for that idiotic psychopathic psychiatrist.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” Suoh immediately began giving orders over his earpiece.

“Since when are you and Akihito buddies, Kirishima?”

Kirishima uncharacteristically fidgeted. “For a few weeks now. I've come to understand him a little more. And that personality of his can’t be ignored.” _Both of them._

“Draws people like a moth to a flame.”

“And will burn them if necessary.” _Torture, slaughter, or eviscerate most likely._

“True.”

~R&A~

Business went surprisingly swift and smoothly, with no hang-ups. They were finished almost two hours early.

“Would you like to go home, sir?” Kirishima opened the door.

“Yes. Suoh, check in on Akihito.”

“There’s a video from Shiro on my cell now.”

“Video? Play it.”

Suoh opened his messages and clicked on the video.

A laughing Akihito was running around the parkour setup. “Nayah! Nayah! You the best Asami's got? Can't catch me!”

_He's having fun._

Hayashida was laughing too hard to really try. “You have more practice than me.”

Akihito's friends were chanting from the sidelines.

Another message pinged on Suoh's screen. “Another video.”

“Play it.”

This time the message was from Hayashida. Akihito was strapped into laser tag gear with the gun hanging by his side. Hayashida was on the catwalk to record the action beneath him.

“Ok. Match is about to start. Watch out for Shiro. He's a sneaky one.”

Takato's wife laughed before grinning evilly. “The birthday boy is mine.”

“Fine by me.” A buzzer sounded. “Spread out. Find cover. No survivors.”

“No survivors!” His teammates responded with laughter before ducking into the darkened arena displayed on the screen.

A strange feeling settled in his stomach as he watched the chaos on the screen. He saw Akihito sneak up on one of his friends, fire, and then take off in gales of laughter as the back plate lit up and beeped.

“Damn you, Aki!”

This Akihito was rare in his presence. Open, care free, and laughing like a hyena, giving away his position to everyone in the room.

The video ended.

He sat down in the town car a little harder than he wanted. _I’m pouting. I’m damned sulking because Akihito didn’t even attempt to ask me. He must think I'm some stick-in-the-mud._

Kirishima read him like an open book. “You could…join them, sir.”

“It's Takato's party.”

“And you know he wouldn't mind.”

“Just head for the apartment.”

“Of course, sir.”

~R&A~

After complaints of having too many sneaky people on Takato's team, they rearranged for another bout of laser tag after food and cake.

Knowing other guards were around the building, Shiro and Hayashida joined in the festivities. They each got a clap on the back from Takato as they wished him a happy belated birthday. The third guard, Ogata, stood by the entry door with his own piece of cake.

“Ah, come on. Lighten up a little more. He's safe here. I bet there's five men continually walking the perimeter.”

“Ten.” Hayashida said around a mouthful of cake.

“Ten!? Well, this place is pretty huge, isn't it?”

“Two city blocks. And you forgot the two on the roof, so twelve.” Shiro gave Hayashida a napkin.

“Wow. He doesn’t skimp on security, does he?”

“When it comes to Takaba-sama and his friends, he thinks it’s never enough. He wanted to put at least 20 here tonight, but he needed them at the docks.” Hayashida set down his empty plate.

“His friends? Us?” Takato quirked a brow.

“Yes, you all, too. Think of how much you all mean to Takaba-sama. If something were to happen, he would be devastated.”

“And it wouldn’t be Asami burning down Tokyo in retribution, either. It'll be Bakeneko. In full berserker mode.” Shiro shuddered.

Takato shivered, too. “Completely unhinged? I don’t even want to imagine the carnage.”

“You saw the aftermath of Doriyama and his crew on the news. And that was just because he went after Asami-sama.” Hayashida shrugged.

“Absolutely nothing left standing.” Shiro sipped on his beer.

“Quit. You're making me nauseous.”

“Oops. Sorry.” Shiro dipped his beer in apology.

~R&A~

The game was on.

No one noticed the catwalk door open except Shiro. He turned with his hand to his holster. All members were down on the playing field, so no one should be entering.

His mouth dropped open in shock at the hooded dark-clothed figure covering his mouth with a finger as a symbol for silence. Quietly descending the catwalk stairs, the figure disappeared into the darkness.

“Hey! Who got me?”

“What the…?! Where are you?”

“There he is! Left! Go left! Back toward the exit! Hold up! Where’d he go?”

“Seriously!? Come out whoever you are. I need a team tag. Sensor counting down for bleed out!”

“Awe… man. I'm out.”

“You! Oh. Oooh...” Takato roared in laughter as his sensor squawked. “Have fun.”

“You're kidding me.” Ogata gaped at the smirking opponent, but missed his shot as he ducked back around a corner.

“Whoever it is, he's getting both teams! Seek and destroy, guys!” Akihito's voice soared over the walls and obstacles.

“Ah, shit.” Hayashida groaned. “Wasn’t expecting it to be you, sir.”

A chuckle filled the air. “Need some more training, Hayashida?”

Akihito grinned. “Clear out, guys and gal! He's mine! Come out. Come out wherever you are, you bastard.”

“Nope.”

“I'll find you.”

“Not if I find you first, kitten.”

Kou hollered from near a corner. “Asami-san's here? Clear out? No way, Aki! Ha! Bring it!”

“All in due time, Kou-san.”

“This is getting interesting.” A lilting voice sounded from the catwalk above their heads.”

“Bakeneko. You going to participate?”

“Just observing, master.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Bakeneko's here? Where? I’ve only seen it on television.” One of the friends Asami didn’t know very well, _Yoshida was it?_ , gave away his position nearby.

Shiro hollered from the catwalk, “Isn't that cheating?”

“Damn. You’re right. No using Bakeneko.”

“Fine by me, kitten.”

“Everyone freeze! You too bastard. Shiro, send the others back in and restart the game. Now that we know he's here, let's even the field again.”

The exit door reopened after a few minutes with the previously ‘dead’ players returning. “We're back, Aki.”

“Asami-san, please leave Takato for me.” Minako called out from her position.

“Of course.”

“Whoever gets Asami gets a deluxe spa package!” Hoots and taunts filled the air. “Scared yet, bastard?”

“Not in the slightest. Even if it is 14 against 1.”

“Make that 16.”

“Kirishima-san?” Takato was surprised.

“I’m on your team with Hayashida. Suoh is joining Akihito-san and Ogata.” More cheers and laughter followed Kirishima’s statement.

Takato moved through the obstacles towards him. “I'm glad you guys could make it.”

The vests beeped and reset. The buzzer sounded.

~R&A~

“Ack! Mmph!” Asami full out laughed as he sprinted around a corner while Akihito tried to regain his breath after the ambush attack. “Get back here, bastard!”

Takato was slinking around a corner. “Minako-san, over here!”

“Dammit!” He tried to aim, but Asami was already slipping through a hole in the wall.

“Thank you, Asami-san!” Minako returned.

“How many still out there, Shiro?” Akihito asked.

“I see Asami-sama, Kirishima-sama and Suoh-sama, you, Hayashida, Ogata, Takato-san and his wife, Kou-san. The other heads I see I can’t quite tell who they are. There are 4 people out, though. They’re waiting with the others not playing.”

“Not again. Isn’t the birthday boy supposed to win?” Takato groaned while his wife doubled over in laughter.

Shiro snickered. “Make that five.”

“You could have warned me, dude.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Shiro laughed harder.

“Ha!”

“Phooey. Good shot, Kirishima-san.”

“There goes Kou.”

“Eep!”

“Asami-sama just got Minako-san.”

“Crud.”

“And Suoh-sama. Nice one there, sir.”

“Thank you.” Asami chuckled.

“No more funny business, old man.”

“If my count is correct, this old man you’re referring to…” He zapped out another player. “Is winning without any help.”

He ended up ‘attacking’ Akihito twice more, leaving him breathless both time as he escaped.

~R&A~

It was down to Kirishima and Asami. Akihito had been zapped out while being distracted in his hunt for Asami by Hayashida.

The exit door opened. “What to you want to drink, Asami-san? Kirishima-san?”

“Green tea, please, Minako-san.”

“The same as well, please.”

Akihito and several others were up on the catwalk watching the two slink around the play area.

“Hmmm…”

“Kirishima, he saw where we're looking! Move! Quit making it obvious, guys.”

“Oops.”

“Sorry.”

“Well, there went a tactical advantage.” Asami gave a sardonic chuckle.

“You cheater!”

“I didn’t see a rule book except for no Bakeneko, kitten.”

“Well, I feel loved,” floated into the air. Kou snickered.

“Whoa, dude, did you just… mmph!”

Asami heard the sound of a small scuffle. Akihito had one of his friends in a headlock with his hand over his mouth. “Asami, I’m thirsty. Good luck, both of you. Come get a drink with me, Kaito.”

~R&A~

Everyone expected Asami to win. No one counted on Kirishima's narrower body squeezing into a space in wait.

“My apologies, Asami-sama.”

“You got me fair and square.” He clapped his good friend on the shoulder.

“Akihito-san owes me a spa package.”

“I'll see that he fulfills his promise.”

Exiting the laser tag arena, he looked around for Akihito after returning his gear to the waiting attendant.

He found him sitting with his back to everyone over at the bowling lanes with the friend named Kaito. Who was very ashen looking and shaking. He flinched hard when Akihito raised his hand.

“What's that about?”

Akihito raised his hands like he was surrendering and waved them in the air while quietly but rapidly talking to his friend. Suoh was nearby with a sour expression. Hayashida and Shiro also stood off to the side with frozen demeanors watching Kaito carefully.

“I have no idea.”

His friend sat forward suddenly and seemed to hiss something. Suoh walked to stand beside Akihito saying something that made the younger man blanch even further. Hayashida and Shiro also stepped forward. It looked like he was about to pass out.

Akihito’s back had gone rigid. He lurched out of his chair and grabbed his friend by the collar. Whatever he said next had the poor young man shaking even worse. He shook his friend. Hard.

Kaito jerked his head back and forth. “I swear! Let me go!”

The loud yell made everyone pause. The man burst into tears.

“Damn it.” Kou rushed past Asami and Kirishima with Takato and Minako on his heels.

Asami started to walk forward, but Kirishima grabbed his shoulder. He had a worried expression on his face. “Our tea is probably getting cold, Asami-sama."

“Kirishima, do you know what's going on over there?” The words were ground out between clenched teeth.

“I'm not entirely sure. Maybe he didn’t know you and Akihito-san are lovers?”

“Possible, but that is one extreme reaction.”

They were now gathered around the sobbing man as Akihito sat back down with a thump. Suoh stood agitated at his side. Kaito was looking between everyone there including Suoh. He pointed to them. They all nodded.

Takato crouched down and put a hand on his knee while Minako took his hand. He calmed down finally and nodded to Akihito. Suoh, Hayashida, and Shiro visibly relaxed.

“Kirishima, come here! Asami, would you get me another soda? Pretty please?”

“Yes, Akihito-san. Excuse me, sir.”

“What is going on?”

Akihito waved at Kaito and said something that made Kirishima massage his forehead. He started reprimanding Akihito for something. Akihito snarled something back at him.

“Soda, old man!”

“Brat!”

~R&A~

“I didn’t know you could bowl, Asami. That's your third strike.” Akihito stared at him from his seat.

“It was quite popular when I was younger. So were roller skating rinks.”

“Quieter times.” Kirishima stood up to take his turn.

“True. Unless you count all the yakuza wars. For the general population it was more peaceful, though. Not quite as hectic.” They watched as Kirishima missed three pins.

“Asami-san, did you ever go racing? Or drifting?” Kou was in the process of choosing another ball. His fingers stuck in the holes on his last turn making everyone laugh.

Asami noticed a nearby female employee giving Kou several appreciative glances.  _I'll have to tell him if he isn’t already aware of her_.

A small smirk crossed his face before he took a sip from his beer bottle. “Maybe. Once or twice.”

“Pfft. Try every other weekend for about a year. That’s where we met Kirishima. Whatever happened to that car, Asami-sama?” Suoh's turn was up after Kirishima sunk his spare.

“Sold it to an idiot I knew at that time. He totaled it the very next weekend taking a curve too fast.”

“Him? That was your baby in pieces? And he painted it that god-awful color?” Kirishima looked completely gobsmacked at the information.

“I almost took him apart for that alone. Bright metallic green with purple stripes.” Asami shuddered. They all laughed. “Then he wrecked her. If he wasn’t already in traction, I would have broken his nose.”

“Just his nose?” Takato raised an eyebrow.

_They're so…accepting. When did this group of misfits and ruthless men become true friends?_

“Maybe.” Another smirk. “And his hands so he could never drive again.”

“There's Asami-sama.” Kirishima pointed at him with a laugh. He threw a paper napkin in retaliation.

“How about next weekend we have sparring practice in the dojo with movies and snacks afterwards? Asami-san, is that all right? I need to practice my throws and breaks more.” Minako gave a big grin and a saucy wink at Takato. “It makes wrestling so much more fun.”

Hayashida choked on his beer. Shiro thumped him on the back.

Takato went red-faced as everyone laughed again.

“Ew, Minako! TMI!”

“What? Just last month you were drunk off you ass talking about… mmmph!”

“Don’t you dare!” Akihito glared at Kou with a hand over his mouth.

“Asami-san being hung like a stallion!” Minako finished for Kou.

“Minako! Augh! I was not!”

“Yes, you were.” They deadpanned together, including the guards.

“Oh really now?” Asami raised an eyebrow with an evil grin. “What else has he told you all?” He leaned back in the chair with an arm around Akihito's shoulders.

“Too much! Did you really convince him to get measured for a custom made leather harness?”

“The other one was left behind at the old penthouse. What else could I do?”

“Asami!” He caught the hand swatting at him.

“Kinky!”

“Augh!” Akihito buried his face in his free hand. His face burned scarlet.

“I did not need to know this about my bosses.” Shiro rubbed his forehead.

“You didn’t go with Takaba-sama to an adult toy store looking for an outfit last White Day.”

“Hayashida!” Akihito tried to bury himself under Asami's arm to hide his embarrassment.

“You helped him pick that out? Nice. Wait a minute. You didn’t see him in it, did you?” Asami’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I like my head right where it is, sir. It was one-size-fits-all. They didn’t have fitting rooms anyway.”

“What was it?” Minako was too curious for everyone’s sanity.

“White assless chaps.”

“Asami, you bastard!” He quickly subdued the flailing arms.

“Oh. I saw those when I went for body chocolate at Valentine's Day.”

“Minako!” Takato had just returned to a normal color only to flush red again.

~R&A~

“Thank you for convincing me, Kei.”

He was leaning against the wall, wrapped in a black and gold leather jacket for protection from the chilly spring night air, a belated 38th birthday present from his kitten. His 39th birthday gift had been a Blu-ray collection of a dozen old hard to find comedies. He suspected Akihito had called the film companies directly to have them produced.

A cigarette dangled from his lips. He had cut back dramatically since the accident and Aoyama's stern warnings. _Maybe I should finally quit. I'll send Kirishima for the patches and surprise Akihito._

Kirishima stepped forward with his lighter before he could pull his own from the inner pocket. He watched as his boss and friend took a deep drag. Silent shadows moved closer to where they were standing, stopping at a respectable distance, but close enough to jump into action if needed.

“I told you they wouldn't mind. Akihito-san is part of all your lives.”

“It's strange.”

“What is? How accepting they are?”

“Yes.”

“Akihito-san was struggling with Sion in our absence. He needed his friends. And, Kou-san took a huge risk to step up and guard him when Hayashida took over as head of security until Suoh returned.”

“They made it work until Bakeneko showed up.”

“Bakeneko. Yes, of course. But, they saved it from completely collapsing.”

“I owe them so much.”

“You’re giving them enough by not hiding who you are. You gave both Kou-san and Takato-san a substantial raise.”

“I bought their companies.”

“Takato-san’s latest game is up for review. He said you helped him with the story line. And Kou-san has a few drafts for you for the new club.”

“That new design for Sion really took off, didn’t it?”

“Edgy yet classy. And, Minako-san had a blast decorating your latest hotel.”

“People are still complementing it.”

“So you hired her part time to decorate wherever you need her with Hiroto in tow.”

“The self-defense classes with Kazumi and Akihito. The weapons training. I really don't want them to dirty their hands, Kei.”

“It’s all to protect themselves, sir. Akihito-san would fall apart if something happened to them. It saved Kou-san and Takato-san many times already. You just reminded me. Akihito-san is up for his next belt. Would you like me to make a slot in your schedule to attend?”

“Already?”

“He's climbing fast.”

“Yes, and find him a vetted instructor for another discipline.”

“Of course.” Kirishima’s mood visibly soured. “He tried to get in, Ryuichi. The locked doors stopped him.”

“Damn it. How did he find out we were here?”

“We’re suspecting Minako's Facebook post. He finally seemed to get either too cold or too bored and went home. Maybe the patrolling guards finally got to his nerves.”

“At least he’s gone. Keep him under surveillance.”

“If you don't take care of it soon, Bakeneko will. This isn't just about Akihito-san, but you as well. Why take the risk? We don't need another crazed Sudoh on our hands.”

“Akihito freaking out on me, is why. He's still an innocent for now.”

“Not really, sir. You could go after him for the rapes.”

“That's a possibility. And tell Takahashi his head will be on a platter if he does that again.”

“I'll let him know.”

He barely heard the sigh and mumbled, “Gold or me again, kitten.”

_What does that mean?_

“Hey, what's taking you two so long?” Akihito poked his head out the door. “Kaito wants to officially meet you, Asami. He's a banker. Hint. Hint.”

“Perfect. Can you trust him?” A long stream of smoke rose into the night air.

“He's been warned.”

Kirishima shivered. He knew who gave the real warning. “I'll take my leave.”

“I should have invited you in the first place, but I didn’t think you'd really come.”

“Hmmm. I almost didn't, kitten.”

“I still can't believe you slammed my ass in the arcade.”

“Arcades were popular back in the day, too. The games haven't changed that much.”

“The party’s winding down. People are getting ready to go home. I take it I’m not crashing at Kou's?”

“You’re coming home where you belong.”

Akihito curled against his side. “Okay.”

Firm fingers raised his head and soft lips pressed against his mouth.

They didn’t break apart until wolf whistles sliced the air from the door.

“Get a room, you two. Or, the limo is over there.”

“Kou!”

Asami just chuckled. “I believe you have a friend I have a business proposition to offer.”

“Oh, yea. Come on.”

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for beta reading. ^_^


End file.
